


I Was Here From the Start

by abombinallsnowman



Series: Song Spoofs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abombinallsnowman/pseuds/abombinallsnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof of 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. Molly singing to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here From the Start

I was in, the mourge  
And when you came, you stole my heart  
You were tall, and handsome  
Until you left the place, to work cases.

I know I look, too weak  
But I swear I am stonger  
To watch you speak  
In your shadow, I must compete.

But there's a guy you love and it's  
Never me, never me  
Everywhere you'd go he was  
Always there, always there  
All the chance I got, you would  
Never care, never care

But I was here from the start  
Watched you leave as you stole his heart  
Let you laugh while I cry  
Cause he was yelling out  
Your name, your name

When talking, with you  
I could stay there, do it for hours  
Listen to you, forever  
Us together, nothing would be better

But there's a guy you love and it's  
Never me, never me  
Everywhere you'd go he was  
Always there, always there  
All the chance I got, you would  
Never care, never care

But I was here from the start  
Watched you go and it broke my heart  
Let you laugh while I cry  
Cause he was yelling out  
Your name, your name

But I was here from the start  
Loved you like no other man  
But I feel myself die  
Cause I knew that  
He was the only one, the only one

Sometimes I feel your touch  
I know you're his, he must love you  
Even now when you're already with him  
I can't help myself from loving you

I was here from the start  
Watched you leave with him in your mind  
Let you laugh while I cry  
Cause he was yelling out  
Your name, your name

But I was here from the start  
Loved you like no other man  
But I feel myself die  
Cause I knew that  
He was the only one, the only one, oh

Oh, no  
Let you go, oh  
Let you go  
Let you go


End file.
